User blog:Hidden Scorpius XI/My Impressions on "Destiny" (V3-E8)
This episode had a long way coming. After that needlessly cruel cliffhanger, we got two weeks of hiatus plus a chapter that didn't give us any resolution to Yang's set up. From the preview, we know that this chapter is gonna have a lot of feels, so let's get this over with and give you my impressions on Episode 8, Destiny: *First frame, two knight androids guarding RWBY's dorm... fuck. *Okay, props to Ironwood for giving Yang the benefit of the doubt, but recognizing that everyone else will not. He's considerate, at least. *Yang tearing up Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge! *Okay, so Blake has trust issues. Not like "I don't wanna tell you" kind of thing, but simply "I don't trust what you're saying." This is actually very interesting. **Also, #Adamgetrekt *in anger at that blatant lie Man I'll be happy when they beat the bad guys... if they beat the bad guys sometime soon. *Oh hey, Neath has more lines. Though... Ren looks kinda high on that shot :/ *So now Pyrrha is the only other student representing Beacon. No pressure ;) *Dang it Nora! I said no pressure! /.- *Ren's apron it. WHAT THE HELL? *Damm it Ren, now you're throwing Beacon's Honor on to of Pyrrha too? *Geez, Ren and Nora are made for each other XD *Jaune to the rescue *snrk* sorry, there's something inherently funny about that. *Goddammit! They actually used the word "emo." Nothing wrong with that, but I thought this writing was at least beyond that. *Okay, so Qrow and Raven are brothers. Another kneejerk theory that was correct. Add it to the box of kneejerk theories that were correct. **In case you're all wondering, yes, I'm still salty about this issue. *Okay, so Raven saved Yang only once and will not do it again? On one hand, what a b**ch. On the other, maybe she just wants Yang to grow up(?) IDK. *So Qrow actually encouraged Yang on her search. Interesting. *Back with Pyrrha... Symbolic leaf is symbolic. *Okay, they're sorta fleshing Ren out. He's a food fanatic. He had a soda, cotton candy and popcorn only for himself. What makes this stand out for me is that they're actually showing it without telling. About damm time! *Nora's shipping sense is tingling *Wait, "Nora'll win Ren another stuffed animal"? Gosh, that's adorably weird! XD *Arkos fans... rejoice. *Okay, this is a powerful scene. Pyrrha Nikos is freaking out. Everybody will agree that this adds a lot of depth to her character. *So Pyrrha is afraid that she can't become a huntress, even with all the opportunities she has had. She's afraid that becoming the Fall Maiden will ruin her life, but wonders if it would actually help her reach her goal. This is pretty heavy stuff, people. *Aaaaaaaaaand that's the sound of several Arkos fans crying in terror. *Pyrrha tearing up Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudgecicles! *Okay, that tuft of cotton candy is covered in ants at this point. *And now we cut to... Velvet! She's a photographer, apparently... just, not a conventional one. *WTF?! That's what's inside the box? A camera?! You better have a tripod that doubles as a shuriken or so help me... *Heeeeeey, Velvet let on a bit of interesting information to Ruby. This might be good. *Velvet is so dorky X3 *Okay, Ruby found both Emerald and Mercury still in the Colesseum. She connected the dots. And Mercury knows she did... fuck. Closing thoughts: Fuck cliffhangers. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts